spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Kite
From high above the battlefield, the Human Kite, alias Kyle Broflovski, swoops into action, striking fear into evil-doers everywhere. Blasting away his foes at range while supporting his fellow Coon and Friends members, the Human Kite is a powerful ally to have on your superhero team.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''The Human Kite' (primarily known as Human Kite) is the alter-ego of Kyle Broflovski in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The New Kid first encounters the Human Kite during the quest Alternate Universes Collide where the Human Kite is being threatened by a "me from another universe". The 'Alternate Human Kite' is Kyle's visiting cousin, Kyle Schwartz, who wants to be a Human Kite too (and he did became a "Human Kite 2"). For Human Kite's role in South Park: Phone Destroyer, see Human Kite (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality The Human Kite wears a sleeveless teal-colored costume with a grey hood; the opening of the hood is diamond-shaped (vaguely resembling a typical kite shape). A large red and yellow kite resides around his neck with most of it behind him, profiling his head; it has loops on its spars for him to hold onto. His outfit has a multi-colored kite on the chest and noticeable points on the shoulders. Personality wise, Human Kite is one of the level-headed members of the Coon and Friends team, although he can get temperamental at times, evident during the time The Coon briefs on The New Kid's supposed backstory and when the mastermind behind Professor Chaos's evil scheme is revealed. History Human Kite sides with Coon and Friends for most of the story. He is formally introduced in the mission Alternate Universes Collide, and will be an available combat buddy after the mission. On the first day, he will be seen in the Coon Lair, suggesting that Scrambles, the missing cat, may be simply dead somewhere in a gutter. He is then assigned by The Coon to 'look for signs of the cat in the sky'. However, he ended up trapped in the issue with his cousin, Human Kite from another universe. After The New Kid helped Human Kite deal with his issue, he gladly becomes an ally to The New Kid, and allows The New Kid to have a selfie with him. Human Kite later fought against the Sixth Graders alongside The New Kid and Super Craig, exclaiming "no mercy" as Super Craig remains hesitant on taking down the Sixth Graders. Human Kite also showed up during the first Civil War, being the one who sent the alert to the Coon Lair during the moment The Coon upgrades The New Kid with another superhero class. He will then be seen updating the situation to The Coon and The New Kid upon their arrival at the scene, which reveals Super Craig arguing with his estranged partner Wonder Tweek, with his fellow Freedom Pals members Mysterion, Tupperware and Doctor Timothy; he will then (optionally) take part in the battle. After the battle against them is over, he will then comment that The New Kid is really getting the hang on their superhero role-playing; he then rushes over to The Coon's location after being notified by Super Craig on his whereabouts. Later in the Coon Lair, after Super Craig examined Doctor Timothy's cellphone which The Coon managed to obtain during their confrontation with Freedom Pals earlier, Human Kite lashes out at The Coon over the extremely silly backstory he has created for The New Kid (mainly focusing on the tremendous trauma that The New Kid experienced after witnessing the intimate event between The New Kid's parents), as The New Kid remains silent after being questioned by Mosquito and Super Craig. However, The Coon overlooks the main point that Human Kite is trying to express, accusing him of trying to 'steal' The New Kid's backstory. This causes an argument to break out between Human Kite and The Coon; it was only halted with the intervention of Mosquito. Human Kite, enraged on The Coon's stupid explanation, then proceeds to leave the Coon Lair as Super Craig, Mosquito and Fastpass follow suit, with Super Craig trying to calm Human Kite down. On the first night, Human Kite generously offered his "Kite Express" to Captain Diabetes and The New Kid as a fast method to reach Main Street, though it made Captain Diabetes complain about the Kite Express base being unkempt and not set up properly. He is then seen in the Italian restaurant beside The Coon and Mosquito, heeding The Coon's call after being updated by Captain Diabetes. After taking down the chefs of the restaurant and a massively drunk Randy, Human Kite alongside the other Coon and Friends members returned back to the Coon Lair, having managed to apprehend "the stripper with the dick tattoo". He later left the Coon Lair in fright after The Coon's mother, Mrs. Cartman threaten to call his parents for staying up late at night, apologizing to her along the way. The next day, Human Kite (as his alter-ego Kyle Broflovski) is seen leaving South Park Elementary together with The Coon (as his alter-ego Eric Cartman), Fastpass (as his alter-ego Jimmy Valmer) and The New Kid. Later that day, he made a call to The New Kid, asking for assistance to deal with a recurring issue: his cousin. During the confrontation against Human Kite's cousin, Human Kite will join in the fight if his mother got attacked by The New Kid or The New Kid's allies, after his mother is brought into combat by Human Kite's cousin. After Human Kite's mother and cousin is taken down, his mother threatens to call the police, however Human Kite prevents his mother from doing so, admitting that it is his fault while apologizing to his mother and cousin. His mother then decides not to report to the police, with the condition that his cousin's kite is brought back down from the tree in the house backyard. After analyzing the scene, The New Kid then assists Human Kite in bringing the kite down from the tree with The New Kid's farting powers, which amazes Human Kite. This made Human Kite labeling the newfound ability as Fartkour, and willingly offers his help whenever The New Kid needs to reach somewhere high up. Human Kite is later seen at the playground with The Coon, The New Kid and Fastpass, who states that a member from their rival faction wants to meet up with them. After witnessing The Coon getting mentally assaulted by Doctor Timothy, who later showed up with Mysterion and Tupperware, he will (optionally) partake in the second showdown against their rival faction. After bringing down their rival faction yet again, Human Kite will be seen regrouping at the Coon Lair alongside his fellow Coon and Friends members. He then states that it'll be difficult to access, as the place has been barricaded with "lava". However, they then manage to come up with an idea to get their rival member's services, who has the ability to clear the "lava" by using the The New Kid as a makeweight. On the second night, Human Kite will make his appearance alongside with the other Coon and Friends members after being called out by The Coon at U-Stor-It. He will then be seen helping to look for Scrambles, the missing cat in a dumpster with the help of the rival member which helped to clear the "lava" blockade, known as Toolshed. Not long after, the group is confronted by Professor Chaos, upon The New Kid discovering a tinfoil mask on the ground. Human Kite and the group continued their way through U-Stor-It, confronting Chaos minions and the gentrified bums (discovered processing drugs with some captured cats) before coming face to face with Professor Chaos himself, inside his mega-sized creation. After Professor Chaos has been taken down and detained by The Coon, Human Kite convinces Toolshed to rejoin Coon and Friends; however Toolshed declines his offer and proceeds to leave the place, leaving Human Kite feeling dejected. He is then later seen inside the Coon Lair, where The Coon reveals the backer of Professor Chaos' scheme to be Mitch Conner. This made Human Kite become enraged, exclaiming that Mitch (whom he refers to as Cartman's dumb hand puppet) isn't the person backing Professor Chaos' scheme. The Coon responds by saying that Human Kite is right, stating that Mitch 'died in an oil rig explosion'; however this made Human Kite left the room in anger due to realizing how ludicrous The Coon's explanation is, stating that he intends to head back home for bed. The following day, Human Kite is seen back at the Coon Lair, alongside the other Coon and Friends members being briefed by The Coon on their franchise status. He will remain at the Coon Lair for the rest of the day until The New Kid has successfully gained the trust of Freedom Pals. He will later attend another briefing given by The Coon, who will update to the team that "the stripper with the dick tattoo", known as CLASSi has been detained by the police. On the third night, Human Kite, alongside other Coon and Friends members will appear at the police station, where they soon bump across the Freedom Pals; they were then forced to collaborate for the night. As the Freedom Pals are tasked to distract the cops, Human Kite then follows The Coon to enter the police station via the rooftops. Eventually, as The New Kid reaches Sargent Yates, Human Kite discovers that The New Kid has managed to locate Scrambles. After successfully taking down the pedophile Jared, alongside his aides and the creature residing at the very bottom of the police station, Human Kite leaves the police station alongside the other Coon and Friends members, having successfully located Scrambles. As the Coon and Friends got confronted by the Freedom Pals near the police station entrance, Doctor Timothy then appears, revealing The New Kid's intention to join the Freedom Pals is a ruse created by The Coon. As Human Kite prepares for another standoff against the Freedom Pals, Doctor Timothy proceeds to use his psychic powers to brainwash Human Kite, making him turn against The New Kid. After being brought back to his senses by The New Kid, Human Kite proceeds to blame the Freedom Pals for starting the rivalry between them, however Mysterion then exclaims back that Doctor Timothy was trying to include all of them in their proposed superhero franchise, leaving Human Kite confused. He is then later seen in the Freedom Pals base, where he is left stunned after Tupperware revealed Doctor Timothy's plan that includes all of the superheroes (minus Call Girl) in an equal manner. Upon that, Human Kite then states that the reward for finding Scrambles should be shared among all of them, as Toolshed backs him up by stating that the events of the night shows that they are best working together as a team. This results with Coon and Friends being united with Freedom Pals; despite The Coon initially being reluctant, he then gives in to the idea of his superhero franchise to be merged with his once rival franchise. On the day after, Human Kite is seen at the Freedom Pals base, whereby he discovers the franchise plan being created by Doctor Timothy is completely ruined. After witnessing the video call from Mitch Conner (which reveals The New Kid's parents being kidnapped), he angrily confronts The Coon, exclaiming that he's the perpetrator on the assumption that he is unhappy over the merger of Coon and Friends with Freedom Pals. As The Coon makes his escape, Human Kite, alongside the unified Freedom Pals members (bar The New Kid, Professor Chaos and Doctor Timothy) gives chase. He later discovers The Coon being 'held' by Mitch Conner at the South Park Community Center alongside The New Kid, Toolshed and Mysterion. After The Coon is subdued by The New Kid, Human Kite proceeds to detain The Coon after Mitch makes his 'escape' from The Coon's hand. He then oversees the torture session on The Coon, performed by The New Kid. After managing to extradite information from The Coon, who reveals Mitch's plan on creating an army of genetically altered cats, Human Kite proceeds to head to Mephesto Genetics Lab alongside the other unified Freedom Pals members. At the front gates of the lab, Human Kite proceeds to interact with the buzzer next to the gate, being informed that they will have to wait till late night to enter the lab. After The New Kid helped to fast forward time by releasing a massive fart to the ventilation fan next to the gate, Human Kite proceeds to press the gate buzzer again, but not before covering his nose and commenting that the area smells like rotten meat. As Human Kite, alongside the unified Freedom Pals make their way into the lab, they soon discover that The Coon has managed to make his way to the lab, with Mitch Conner proceeding to wreak havoc in the lab by shutting down the lab's security system. Human Kite then discovers The Coon being 'held captive' by Mitch Conner on the third floor of the lab. He then forces The Coon to stop messing around with Mitch. As Mitch unveils his plan to take control of South Park, he then quickly persuades The New Kid to take a selfie of the plan. As The Coon and Mitch make their escape, Human Kite yells in anger. After Human Kite, together with the unified Freedom Pals reached the ground floor of the lab with the assistance of The New Kid, he is then greeted by Mitch and The Coon, who proceeds to unveil his creation: a heavily mutated version of his cousin, which causes Human Kite to scream in horror. After The New Kid faces his heavily mutated cousin, he reveals that his cousin cannot stand the sun, inspiring The New Kid to use Timefart Shift, alternating between day and night to gain the advantage to take Human Kite's heavily mutated cousin down. As The New Kid defeats his heavily mutated cousin, Human Kite helps escorting The New Kid up. He then proceed to leave the lab alongside the unified Freedom Pals. However, he is alerted by Mysterion that The New Kid's massive fart that took down his cousin inadvertently fast forwarded time to ten days later, to the day where Mitch Conner will be sworn in as mayor. Human Kite proceeds to check on his cellphone, which confirms Mysterion's statement while sarcastically thanking The New Kid. Human Kite, together with the unified Freedom Pals then dashed off to South Park City Hall, where they discover Mitch Conner has already been sworn as mayor. As The New Kid receives a video call from Morgan Freeman, telling The New Kid to head to the taco shop, the group then hurriedly make their way there. Human Kite is then seen inside Morgan Freeman's taco shop, where he witnesses The New Kid consume a specially prepared burrito which gives The New Kid farting powers that travels through time. He is then seen on the main street with Toolshed and Mysterion after The New Kid leaves the taco shop, realizing that The New Kid has inexplicably farted into the future where Mitch Conner's plan is in full swing. As The New Kid takes down the Woodland Critters with the assistance of Santa, Human Kite then rushed to the abortion clinic where he sees The New Kid getting treated by the clinic's doctor. As The New Kid farted back to the past where the superheroes were still playing their fantasy role-playing game, Human Kite went face to face with his past self, High Jew Elf King Kyle. After King Douchebag has been taken down by The New Kid, he proceeds to head to The Coon's room, where after being confronted by Mysterion, he witnesses Mitch Conner appearing on The Coon's hand. Human Kite will then be seen back to the present, as a result of Mitch punching The New Kid on the abdomen, which causes The New Kid to fart that alters the timeline again. Along with the other unified Freedom Pals members, he came across The Coon and The New Kid, who manages to travel back to the present. As Human Kite furiously confronts The Coon, suddenly Mitch Conner appears on Human Kite's hand, leaving him stunned. The Coon then hits back at Human Kite, who insists that he has no control over Mitch. This results in a standoff with The New Kid, with another Mitch appearing on The Coon's hand during the battle. After The New Kid successfully brought down both Mitch Conners on The Coon and Human Kite's hand, both Human Kite and The Coon are seen staggering themselves up, as both accused each other for messing things up. After The Coon suggest that they both should admit the same time, Human Kite proceeds to state his admittance, however The Coon jumped the gun and hurried off, which leaves Human Kite infuriated. Human Kite later manages to catch up with The Coon alongside the united Freedom Pals members, where he witnesses Toolshed unfurl The Coon as the person whom Mitch Conner is riding on. He also witnesses Mitch and his mother appear on both The Coon's hands, 'killing' each other. Post-story, Human Kite will always be seen inside the Freedom Pals base, sitting on the meeting table by the bottom right area of the base beside Captain Diabetes. Abilities An alien combating the persecution of kites across the galaxy, Human Kite, aka Kyle Broflovski, is an Elementalist/Blaster hybrid with fucking laser eyes. Nemesis: Human Kite from an Alternate Universe. - In-game character description With less-than-stellar health, Human Kite works best at range, where he can use his abilities without exposing himself to heavy enemy attack. His Kite Shield is useful for improving his allies' durability as they approach the front lines, and his Jetstream is an effective tool for both healing and rescuing allies from dangerous situations. His Laser Burn is a fairly powerful distance attack, and Wrath of Kite allows him to hit a large area with high damage and the Burning status effect. His field ability is Fartkour, which allows him to get up to high places with the help of The New Kid's farts. Combat Abilities *'Laser Burn' - Rake a target with Kite's laser eyes. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles toward the enemy in front of him **Damage: Moderate to High **Status Effect: None *'Jetstream' - Pull allies close and Heal them. **Range: All 4 horizontal tiles in front of him **Heal: Moderate **Status Effect: Pull and heals ally *'Kite Shield' - Grant Protection to a teammate. **Range: Any Ally tile within 2-tile range **Damage: None **Status Effect: Ally gains Protection *'Wrath of Kite' - Ultimate - Inflict Burning on your enemies from space. **Range: All enemies tiles in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Burning Quests Given *Alternate Universes Collide *Alternate Universes Collide Again Quotes For the complete collection of Human Kite's quotes, refer to the page Human Kite/Quotes. Gallery Spfbw-humankite.png|Human Kite in an alternate stance. wallpaper1.png|Promotional splash image of Human Kite. who t h r u.jpg|Human Kite meeting The New Kid for the first time in 'superhero' form. 20180306203055_1.jpg|Human kite telling The New Kid about his dilemma. 20180306203141_1.jpg|Human Kite confronting his alternate self. 20180306203207_1.jpg|Human Kite orders The New Kid to take on his alternate self. 20180306203331_1.jpg|Human Kite observing the battle between The New Kid and his alternate self. 20180306203506_1.jpg|Human Kite watching as his alternate self falls down defeated. 20180222103102 1.jpg|Human Kite notifying The Coon on the argument between Super Craig and Wonder Tweek. 20180315170823_1.jpg|Human Kite asking The New Kid to take on his alternate self...again. 20180410120409 1.jpg|Human Kite appearing at the playground with The New Kid, The Coon and Fastpass. 20180413235127 1.jpg|Human Kite being confronted by Professor Chaos alongside The Coon, The New Kid and Toolshed. 20180414000050 1.jpg|Human Kite being surrounded by Chaos Minions alongside The Coon, The New Kid and Toolshed. 20180415194022 1.jpg 20180414171128 1.jpg|Human Kite, alongside the New Kid encounters a Chaos Kid guarding the U-Stor-It water tower. 20180224175938_1.jpg|Human Kite, perched atop The New Kid preparing to perform Fartkour off the U-Stor-It water tower. 20180414213903 1.jpg|Human Kite performing Fartkour mid-air with The New Kid, smiling 20180417123453 1.jpg|Human Kite observes Professor Chaos regaining consciousness after being kicked awake by The Coon. 20180417123552 1.jpg|Human Kite trying to convince Toolshed to rejoin Coon and Friends. 20180319221744 2.jpg|Human Kite, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180319230051 1.jpg|Human Kite discovering that The New Kid has found Scrambles the missing cat. 20180320125511_1.jpg|Human Kite, alongside Coon and Friends being glad on discovering Scrambles the missing cat after defeating the Elder God. 20180320125534 1.jpg|Human Kite, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station after discovering Scrambles the missing cat. 20180320125623 1.jpg|Human Kite getting mind controlled by Doctor Timothy. 20180320132519 1.jpg|Human Kite awaking to his senses after The New Kid defeats Doctor Timothy. 20180403193753 1.jpg|Human Kite angrily clutching The Coon, witnessed by the other united Freedom Pals members. 20180313170542_1.jpg|Human Kite pressing the gate buzzer of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312220013_1.jpg|Human Kite speaking through the gate buzzer while covering his nose after time has been shifted by The New Kid's farting powers. at the gate of gen.jpg|Human Kite, along with the united Freedom Pals members appearing at the front entrance of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313171304_1.jpg|Human Kite asking what has happened to Dr. Mephesto's son during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175424_1.jpg|Human Kite angrily confronting The Coon after discovering him on the third floor of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175553_1.jpg|Human Kite asking The New Kid to quickly take a selfie of Mitch Conner's evil plan. 20180313182615_1.jpg|Human Kite screaming in shock after discovering his heavily mutated cousin. 20180210161731_1.jpg|Human Kite unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Trivia * Human Kite seems to take cues from Superman, being an alien from a distant galaxy who wears mostly blue, flies around, and fires beams from his eyes. * The word "Kite" in his superhero name is a play to the word "Kike", a derogatory form of address towards Jewish people. * The phrase that Human Kite exclaims when Mysterion is killed during combat refers to his famous catchphrase from the South Park animated series. * If Human Kite is targeted by Call Girl's Phone Destroyer, he won't pull out his phone like other characters do, but he will still take damage anyways. * He is seen in his plain clothes in the DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita. * Along with Mosquito, Professor Chaos and Mintberry Crunch, he is the only party member that faces his kryptonite during the game. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer